Ayame
Ayame is a minor recurring character of the Inuyasha anime series. She is the granddaughter of the Chief of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe and is the main love interest of Kōga. Relationships Kōga Ayame and Kōga first met each other years ago prior to the beginning of the series. In the forest, Ayame was being hunted by a Bird of Paradise and was saved by Kōga. He proceeded to carry Ayame back home as her grandfather and his tribe were getting ready to leave for the Northern Mountains. During this time, Kōga promised Ayame that once she came down from the mountains when she was older, he would marry Ayame. Shortly afterwards, their promised was signified when both witnessed a Lunar Rainbow. Since then, Ayame fell in love with Kōga and has never forgotten the promise of their future marriage. Eventually years later, Ayame went in search for Kōga, deciding they should fulfill their promise to get married while also hoping their marriage to each other would bring peace between the Wolf Demon Tribes. However, upon reuniting together, while Kōga recognised Ayame, he could not recall the promise he made to her and thus refused to marry her. Kōga tried further attempts to convince Ayame to forget about the suppose marriage promise between them and informed Ayame he fell in love with Kagome and soon separated from her. Ayame became upset Kōga forget about their promise, but remained determined to find him and bring him back. During this time, Ayame and the others encountered a Hair Demon that was abandon at Naraku's castle and began searching for Kagome to gain her Shikon Jewel shards. Later, Ayame reunited with Kōga and finally met Kagome and became upset upon learning Kōga had given his heart to a human. Ayame soon became jealous of Kagome and proceeded to remind Kōga of their first meeting and promise, causing Kagome to be mad at Kōga for forgetting such an important promise and therefore hurting Ayame's feelings. Suddenly, Ayame and the others were ambushed by the Hair Demon and later gained help from Inuyasha and the others. During this time while battling the Hair Demon, Ayame gained a better perspective of the relationship between Kōga and Kagome such as witnessing Kagome's obvious discomfort of Kōga's flirting. Ayame came to realize Koga's love for Kagome was unrequited, discovering Kagome was already in love with Inuyasha. While Ayame was annoyed of Koga's pointless efforts of winning Kagome's affections, she remained unaware as Kōga finally remembered the promise he made to Ayame. However, despite remembering, Kōga chose not to confess the truth and proceeded to make her forget about it and her affections for him, fearing that she'd needlessly be involved in potentially fatal clashes with Naraku. Kōga told Ayame that the only women for him are people who can sense the Shikon Jewel shards. Upon hearing this, Ayame decided to Train herself to sense the shikon jewel shards in hopes of better chances for a future with Kōga. Ayame also realised how important Koga's mission was and ultimately came to understand he couldn't abandon his desire to gain vengeance for his fallen comrades. Due to this, Ayame assured Kōga, she and her grandfather would find another way to bring peace between the tribes. However, Ayame still remained loyal and devoted to the promise she and Kōga made to each other, vowing to never forget and hoping they would someday fulfill the promise. Eventually by the end of the series, three years after Naraku is defeated and Kagome returns to the Feudal Era, Kōga and Ayame are revealed to have gotten married, thus fulfilling their promise and uniting the Wolf Demon Tribes. Gallery Kōga and Ayame FanArt.jpg Kōga and Ayame FanArt (1).jpg Trivia *Ayame is an anime original character. Later, however, there are some allusions to her in the manga itself, since the author Rumiko Takahashi grew fond of Ayame herself. *Ayame only makes a few small appearances in the series. External Links *Ayame - InuYasha Wikia Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Married Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Inuyasha Love Interests Category:One-Shot Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron